Fiore Ghoul
by Random Rambles98462
Summary: In the modern world Humans live in an almost peaceful existence. However there is another species that exists as humanities greatest enemy. Only able to feast on human flesh for them to live we must die. They are known as ghouls. And for one human, he is about to learn why they should be both feared and respected. Rated M for Gore! Contains Characters who are OOC!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, Rambles here bringing you a new story I came up with, Fiore Ghoul! This story is in essence a crossover between Fairy Tail and Tokyo Ghoul. Tokyo Ghoul is an amazing series that I highly recommend you go and read, or watch if you want to. The anime isn't very long but its still good. And if any of you guys have read Tokyo Ghoul, I'm going to be following the anime up till the change. But anyway I wanted to warn you guys that this story will contain gore and characters who are extremely OOC.  
><em>But anyway enough of me rambling, lets get on with the story!

**Fiore Ghoul**

**Description: In the modern world Humans live in an almost peaceful existence. However there is another species that exists as humanities greatest enemy. Only able to feast on human flesh for them to live we must die. They are known as ghouls. And for one human, he is about to learn why they should be both feared and respected**

The scene begins with a helicopter flying over the city of Fiore, in particular the 20th ward, Magnolia. The city was split into various districts. Each had their own atmosphere, and our story focuses on the 20th ward, this ward is known as one of the most peaceful. But all of that is soon to change.

"CCG to 203, trespassers reported in the 20th ward at the aqua building" A voice said over the radio to the men in the helicopter.

In the building mentioned on the radio, a woman's moan could be heard but her face was unseen. The fish in the tank swam around peacefully until the body of a young man slammed into the side of it, his body covered in blood a he slide down the side of it.

"Trespassers are believed to be ghouls-, repeat, ghouls. Proceed to location immediately" The voice over the radio said.

"Ah! More! More!" The young woman said as she tore bits and pieces from the dead boy she'd recently removed from the fish tank she'd thrown it against. "Delicious!" She whispered.

Her fun was interrupted by the sound of a man cracking his finger by pressing on the joint with his thumb.

"It looks like they weren't kidding when they called you a binge eater" The man said as he stepped into the light, you wouldn't be able to see much if you tried to look, you'd just about be able to see the white suit he wore and the hockey mask over his face. He strode towards the young woman, who, it should be noted, was stark naked and covered in blood.

The woman paused for a minute "I hate being interrupted when I'm eating" She said as she faced away from the hulking man behind her.

"You don't know me, do you?" The man said as the woman got to her feet.

"Yes I do" She said as she continued to face away from him "Your a joyless fellow that enjoys bothering others." She finished as the giant behind her started laughing

"I've got orders from above. I'm supposed to take you alive" he said as he narrowed his eyes at her "But then, before I do, I can take a finger or two"

Crack

"An arm or two"

Crack

"A leg or two"

Crack

The man cracked his last finger as he pulled what looked to be a large wrench from inside his suit and held it in his hands.

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked

"A small toy for such a big body. I'll bet you like playing house. How adorable" The woman said, still not having turned to face the giant man.

In a flash, the giant was behind the woman, his wrench held close to her "let me. Take them from you" He said as he got closer to her.

Within seconds two spiked tails made from what looked to be muscle had sprouted from his back, slamming into the ground where the woman had once stood. But they hit nothing, instead, a long, slender tail, similar but different to the giant mans had shattered the fish tank near where the two had conversed, flooding the area with water. By the time the giant knew what was going on, the woman was stood on top of the tank, far away from him.

She said nothing, just lept away into the darkness.

The giant just scoffed, until he checked his hand where his wrench would have been.

It was gone.

"Give that back. Its mine. GIVE THEM BACK!" He shouted.

On the rooftop, the woman held the wrench in her hand as she heard the shout. "I'm not going to play with you" She said as she tossed away the wrench.

And like that, she was gone.

Some unknown time later a woman could be seen walking down the street as a news report played on a small TV inside a relatively small coffee shop "Early this morning, several unidentified male bodies were discovered in the aqua building, a commercial building in Fiore's 20th ward. What is believed to be the saliva belonging to ghouls was retrieved from the bodies, and the incident is being treated as a ghoul crime" The comment about ghouls made a few heads turn, but to the two young men sat at the table, it went mostly unnoticed.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" The first man laughed.

"It's not that funny is it?" The second asked as he reached for the cup of coffee sat in front of him.

"I'm just saying" The laughing one said "That you can't have a first date in a bookstore, right?" He asked as we see the two young men.

The one laughing was probably the stranger looking out of the two, he had light blue hair and was wearing a white t-shirt under a similarly blue jacket. He wore dark green shorts and a green backpack was on the seat next to him. But the strangest thing about him wasn't his clothes, it was his accessories, for he wore cat ears and a tail, both coloured blue.

His companion wasn't dressed as strangely as his friend. But he was still odd. mainly for the plain white hair he had and his dark black onyx eyes. He wore a black and gold one sleeved coat and white ¾ length shorts. A small brown satchel was sat on the table near his friends.

"Why not?" the white haired one asked his blue haired friend "She might be thrilled, you know!" He said as he put down his cup of coffee.

"I'll state for the record" His friend said "That won't happen. Case dismissed" He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Huh? Then first, I'll take her out to Big Girl, just the two of us, and we'll get a burger" He said as his friend broke out into even more laughter, this time drawing in some curious looks from other customers in the shop "I'm giving you a serious answer" He said as his friend continued to laugh.

"No it's great! It's great, just like you! But as a date, it'll flop" His blue haired friend said as he rested his chin on his arm, propping his elbow up on the table

"What?" The white haired one asked "Is everything I do wrong? Happy, what would you do?" He asked his friend, whose name was Happy.

"Listen up" Happy said as he raised one finger "You have to chose a place where the girl will be pleased when making a date" Happy explained.

"Such as?" The white haired one asked

"Huh? S-such as…" Happy trailed off

"You don't even know Happy" The white haired one said as he shook his head.

"If I knew I wouldn't be here spending my afternoon off like this, out having a date with you" Happy said jokingly.

"I guess thats true" The other said as they both looked out the window.

In the moment they both fell silent Happy turned to listen to the news report "That's pretty close, huh?" he asked as they both listened as The other took a sip of his coffee as suddenly Happy leaned in close. "So so so" He said and Happy's friend almost spit his coffee out in surprise

"What?" He asked

"Who is she?" Happy asked "The cute girl you mentioned" Happy looked around for a second before his eyes landed on one of the waitresses. She had long blonde hair and was wearing the unflattering uniform for the coffee shop. His friend looked over to where Happy was pointing and shook his head. "No, it isn't her" He said "Sure, she's cute too…" Before he could say anything else Happy called out to her

"Excuse me!" He called "one cappuccino please! And you, Natsu?" Happy called as he turned to his friend, the one whose name we now know is Natsu. "I'm not done with this one yet" Natsu said as the waitress wrote down the order.

"And also" Happy said with a cheeky grin "What's your name?" He asked. Surprise flashed across the womans face for a moment "Happy!" Natsu said as he glared at his best friend.

The waitress looked down for a moment before she spoke "Its Lucy Heartfilia" She said quietly. As soon as Happy heard her name he lept out of his seat.

"Miss Lucy!" He said "Are you seeing anyone?" He questioned as a blush crossed the waitresses face "Stop that you idiot!" Natsu said as Lucy turned and hurried away "Hmm, how lovely" Happy muttered as he watched Lucy.

"If I get kicked out of here, what am I going to do then?" Natsu asked "This shop is the one place where she and I both-" He trailed off as he saw the door open. A light blush dusted his face as he watched a young woman walk into the shop "She's… the one" Natsu said as they both took in her appearance.

She had long scarlet red hair which fell down her back, she was wearing a red top and a white skirt and dark purple heels. She seemed to glide across the floor as Natsu watched her pass by the table.

Happy looked at Natsu as he watched the woman "Give it up" Happy said as he sat back down. "Huh?" Natsu asked as he looked over at his best friend. "You and her would be beauty and the whatever" he said "It was the beast!" Natsu said

"Well then" Happy said as he stretched his arms behind his head "Now that I've seen you lovelorn, I think I'll be off" Happy said as he put some change down to pay for his drink. "Wait, Happy…" Natsu said as he friend walked off, but not before saying a "See you later, Lucy" As he walked out, making the blonde waitress blush once again. Just as he got to the door he turned back "Good luck, Natsu!" he called as he walked out the door.

After Happy had left, Natsu pulled out a book from his satchel and soon flipped it open to the page his bookmark was at and continued reading.

As he read, his eyes glanced over to the woman he'd seen walk in. Just as he did, he saw her pull a small white book out of her handbag. To his surprise, it was the exact same book he'd been reading not just moments ago. As he was looking, he noticed her eyes flick up and meet his for a split second, before Natsu tore his gaze away from the woman.

He looked back over to see the woman smiling at him, before raising her book, as if gesturing to him.

**Some time later**

"I guess sometimes you get lucky" Happy said as he spoke into the phone he was carrying while munching on a burger. Sirens could be heard nearby as he sat on his bike.

"Yeah. Imagine, liking the same novelist I do!" Natsu's excited voice came over the phone. "Yeah. Who was it again?" Happy asked as he thought for a moment "Kaby Melon or something?" he asked

"Yeah thats his name" Natsu said "we're going to go to the bookstore together this coming sunday" Natsu said as he spoke into the phone

"Oh yeah?" Happy said "I'm not sure how good a bookstore date is gonna be, but have a good time" Happy said

"Yeah" Natsu's voice came over the phone as Happy hung up and cycled away, the sirens nearby still flashing, lighting up the area with flashes of blue and red.

"I have to say, this is getting ugly" A figure dressed in a grey and black suit said as a similarly dressed man ducked under the crime scene tape and stood next to his colleague "Yeah" the second replied.

"Words is that eating one person is supposed to last them a month, but this binge eater is something else" First said as he looked at the body covered in a body bag.

"Write them off as animals" Second replied "And they'd eat any number of people, wouldn't they?" He added

"Ghouls as animals, huh?" First asked

"There worse than livestock, since they're not good for anything" Second said as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and used to wipe his hands.

"Thats true" First replied

**The next day**

"Natsu, what's your favourite work by Kaby?" The woman Natsu had seen in the coffee shop asked as she sat across from Natsu, the two of them sat at a small table, Natsu had ordered a medium size meal, but his female companion had only ordered a sandwich and a mug of coffee.

"It would have to be his debut book" Natsu said as he ate another forkful of his meal.

"It was a breakout hit after all" Erza, the woman across from Natsu said "The delicacy amidst all the extremeness you might say" She added.

"Y-yes, exactly. To have that much talent in writing and still be in his teens when it came out-" Natsu stopped mid sentence as he broke out into a fit of coughs, having been talking while eating food meant that he had almost choked himself.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked as Natsu gasped, because as Erza had leaned forward to check of he was okay, she had given him a clear view down her top, exposing her black bra and her breasts.

"I-I'm fine..." Natsu stuttered "Er, I mean… that is…" He trailed off as he tried to think of something to say. "Erza-san, you don't each much, do you?" he asked nervously.

"Huh?" Erza asked, before leaning back to sit in her chair properly "Oh… Actually, um, I'm on dietary regimen" She said before standing up "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom" She said as she got up and walked away.

Natsu looked curiously as she walked away, looking at the barely eaten sandwich on her plate, but he thought nothing of it once she returned

**Later that day**

"Thank you very much for today" Erza said as she gave a polite bow to Natsu.

"No, thank you" Natsu replied "It-It's been fun." He added.

Erza said nothing for a moment as Natsu watched her clench her fists slightly, he was confused but said nothing about it.

"The truth is" She began "I live near where these recent incidents have been…" She said as Natsu spoke up "Oh, the ghouls?" he asked, before wincing as he saw Erza visibly tense up at the word.

"I'm awfully bad at handling this" She said "Just thinking about it now, I can't stop trembling" She added.

"That's alright" Natsu said as Erza looked up, look of surprise on her face. "Rest assured, I'll see you home" Natsu said.

Erza said nothing, she just smiled at natsu as the two of them began walking.

"Yes, so then Happy asked me, 'which do you like better, me or novels?'" Natsu continued as they walked along, Erza let out a quiet laugh as she listened to Natsu talk about his energetic best friend.

"He sounds like a funny person" She said as Natsu nodded "yes" he said as they started to walk down a flight of stairs away from the street.

"Was there something that made you want to turn to books?" Erza asked as they walked along. "My Dad left us a lot of books in our house" Natsu said as Erza nodded "Ah…" She said.

"I lost my dad before I can even remember, but I liked the books he left and while my Mom was out working, I'd go and read them" Natsu paused as they walked past a deserted park, there was almost no sign of life around the area before he continued. "Then, ever since my mom died… You know, Happy is the only one I've ever told about this" He said as he thought for a moment.

"is that right? Ah…" Erza said before stopping as the path split in two, one way continued the direction they'd been going and was dotted with street lights, the other veered off to the right and was dimly lit. "It's this way" Erza added.

"Oh, okay" Natsu said as the two of them walked down the darker path, not noticing two girls walking in the direction they would've gone, one of which was the waitress from the coffee shop where Natsu and Erza had met "Lucy is something wrong?" her friend called out as Lucy stopped to look at the disappearing forms of Natsu and Erza.

"Not really" Lucy said as she turned and walked away, catching up to her friend.

Back with Natsu and Erza they continued to walk along "Well I'm right over here so…" Erza said as Natsu stopped.

"Erza-san" He said as Erza stopped and faced him "Um, if you wouldn't mind, can I see you again?" he asked as a blush crossed his cheeks.

"We do have similar taste in books, and we're the same age…" Erza said "There's a lot we have in common, huh?" She added as the tunnel they were stood in was lit up briefly by a passing train. "Natsu-san" Erza said.

"Y-Yes?" Natsu asked

"The truth is, I noticed you." Erza said as she leaned in to Natsu, resting her head on his chest "The way you were looking at me" She added.

"Huh?" Natsu asked "Then, you mean, you, too…" Natsu trailed off

"Yes" Erza said as she slowly opened her eyes "I to, happen to interested in you" She said as Natsu began to smile before his smile began to drop as he saw something strange in front of him, it looked like some red mists coming from behind Erza. Before he could say anything, the mist formed and he saw something straight in front of his eye, before he heard Erza take in a deep breath as her mouth opened wide.

Crunch.

Before Natsu could register what was going on, Erza had taken a bite out of his shoulder. Natsu began to tremble as he watched Erza back away, blood dripping from her mouth as he could see something that terrified him.

Her eyes had changed.

No longer were they a beautiful green, but now her pupils were crimson red and the rest of her eye had gone pitch black with only red veins visible.

"Ah, delicious!" Erza moaned as she tasted Natsu flesh. Natsu dropped the bag he was carrying as he fell back, blood leaking from his shoulder as Erza stepped towards him. "Natsu-san" She said as Natsu slowly looked up at her.

"There's something I enjoy more than reading, Know what it is?" She asked as terror crossed Natsu's face. "It's pulling out _all_ the organs of someone who isn't trying to run away from me!" She exclaimed ecstasy soaked her voice as she approached Natsu.

"That expression!" She exclaimed, seeing Natsu's look of terror "It's fantastic! Would you let me… Thrill myself even more?" She asked as suddenly she lept back, four blood red limbs emerged from the middle of her back, there was only one word that could properly describe what they looked like.

Tails.

Four of them emerged from the middle of her back as she shouted for joy. They thrashed around as Natsu suddenly scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could, one arm clutching his shoulder as he ran for his life.

"No way! No way! No way! No way! No way! No way! No way!" Natsu said as he ran, before something suddenly wrapped around his leg, tripping him up. Natsu screamed as he was dragged back towards Erza by one of her tails.

"I caught you!" Erza said as she held Natsu upside down, a look of unrivaled pleasure on her face before she slammed Natsu into a nearby wall.

Natsu quickly took in his surroundings as he got to his feet, he was in a construction site, various machinery and materials were scattered around him.

"Natsu-san!" Came Erza's voice, as she playfully sounded out every syllable in the word.

Natsu looked back just in time to see Erza leap out of a cloud of smoke, reaching towards Natsu as her tails wrapped around Natsu, as she continued to laugh. In just moments one of the tails pierced through Natsu's abdomen as he screamed at the agonising pain.

Almost as quickly as the tail had stabbed him, was it removed by Erza, who stared at Natsu, "I'm going to gently scramble up your insides now, okay?" She asked in a sweet voice When Natsu said nothing she tilted her head to the side "Uh-oh, did he die?" She asked herself "That's too bad, I really did like you" She added after a moments pause, not noticing the snap of rope at the top of the construction site.

"there's just the right amount of fat on you; you look nice and soft and really easy to eat" She said, unable to hide the joy in her voice.

Snap.

Erza looked up just in time to see several iron girders as they crashed down on her, filling the construction site with a loud clang and a cloud of dust. From under the pile of girders one could see Erza's eye just poking out if they looked close enough "H-How?" She asked as she drew in her last breath.

It should be probably be explained at this point what it was Erza had used to attack Natsu, it was called a Kagune. It is an organ that all ghouls are born with, and is unique to that ghoul. Ghouls use these as both weapons and means of defence. There are four different types of Kagune, but that will be explained later. For now, lets return to the story.

Natsu was in a sea of blue as he drifted about in his subconsciousness. He was vaguely aware of voices talking around him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. As he tried to figure out what the voices were saying, he felt another presence in the ocean he was drifting in. He felt someone swim up behind him and a pair of soft fleshy mounds pressing into his back as a soft hand caressed his face. He couldn't open his eyes to see who it was. But it felt familiar somehow.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a hospital as his eyes snapped open. However unknown to Natsu, something had changed.

His left eye was no longer the same as his right eye, his pupil had gone red, and the rest of his eye went pitch black, with red veins being the only other thing visible in his eye. But despite this obvious sounding change, Natsu was unaware of it.

Some time later Natsu was awake and his eye had returned to normal, he was sat in the hospital bed as he ate some food, however everything he tasted seemed off to him, as if his taste buds were rejecting the food by making everything taste horrible.

"Its wrong, what's going on here?" He asked himself as he took a small bit of rice and ate it, before resisting the urge to puke it back up.

"Natsu-san!" He heard a voice belonging to one of the nurses as he quickly lay back down and covered himself with the sheets. As he lay there a young female nurse walked up to his bed, seeing him under the covers and the barely touched food on his tray, she frowned "Is this all your going to eat?" She asked before thinking for a moment. "Oh right, your friend came by again today" She said before picking up the tray and turning when she heard the door open. "Ah, doctor fernandes" She said.

"How are we feeling Natsu?" The doctor asked as he walked in.

Meanwhile outside, Happy took one more look at the hospital before climbing on his bike and cycling away.

Back in Natsu's hospital room The doctor took the stethoscope away from Natsu's chest and smiled. Natsu then took in the doctor's appearance. He was an older man was azure blue hair, like Happy's but much darker, he also had a unique looking tattoo over and just underneath his right eye. And there was something Natsu couldn't figure out about the doctor, it was just something he didn't trust.

"I hear you've not eaten anything since you were admitted" Jellal Fernandes, the man who'd saved Natsu's life, said. "But there doesn't particularly seem to be anything wrong" He added

Natsu thought for a moment before he spoke "Um… My sense of taste… isn't right" He said as Jellal studied him

"Sense of taste?" He asked as he looked at Natsu

"It's like everything tastes foul" Natsu said, not noticing the sly smile Jellal gave upon hearing this.

"That could be psychological in nature" Jellal explained "It was a pretty serious accident after all" he added. Natsu looked down at this and Jellal continued "There's no rush. Take all the time you need to heal" He said as he stood up "I'll be by again later" he added as he turned and left.

Natsu sat there with his thoughts for a moment. Musing over the doctors words.

Some time later Natsu bid farewell to the doctor as he walked back towards his home.

"It almost seems like the events of that whole day with Erza-san were something that never really happened" he said to himself as he walked along "But one thing is for sure. Ever since then, something has been… different" he continued as he reached his front door, only to notice a carrier bag hanging off the door handle.

"Natsu, Congratulations on your discharge! Presenting some leftover high quality ingredients from my place along with your favourite hamburger. I hope you appreciate it!" Thats what the note on the front of the bag read as Natsu walked into his apartment, placed the bag on the counter and lay down on his bed.

"Happy" Natsu said quietly as he read the note once again "Thanks" He said "But I'm sorry" he added as he fell asleep.

Later that evening Natsu was sat in his apartment on his own as he heard someone speaking on the television. "A Ghoul doesn't have any need to eat this much in this short amount of time in the first place. One dead body will allow them to survive for a month or two" The voice said, revealing an old man with gray hair as he spoke

"Mr Jura, can't Ghouls be satisfied by eating the same food human's do?" The woman interviewing the old man asked as Natsu suddenly turned his attention towards the TV.

"No, Ghouls are only able to derive their nutrition from people. Not to mention their tongues work differently than ours do." He said as Natsu looked towards the TV "When they eat human food, it tastes incredibly awful to them" He continued as his words sunk in to Natsu.

Without listening to another word Natsu ran across his apartment, the note on the bag Happy had left falling to the floor.

He quickly opened the bag and rummaged through it, seeing all the food Happy had left him, he paused before thinking about what he was going to do.

Picking up the hamburger which for all of his life had been his favourite, he slowly brought it towards his mouth before taking two quick bites of it. Suddenly he clamped his hand down over his mouth as the awful taste fills his mouth. He quickly ran for the bathroom as he threw up what he had bitten off the burger.

"Oh no" he thought to himself as he tried with everything.

Sandwiches

Milk

Even sauce

He ate more and more and each time he had to run back towards the bathroom to puke it all up. He sat on the floor as a packet fell out of the bag, joining the rest of the mess Natsu's running back and forward had created.

"Happy" Natsu said "Did you go out and but all this just for me?" He asked as he tried boiling the burger, before cutting off a chunk of it and bringing it up to his mouth.

However as soon as he bit into it, a single tear slid down his cheek as the awful taste filled his mouth.

"This can't be real" Natsu said as he slowly sank to his knees, tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't notice his phone buzz, the contact that showed up read 'Happy'

Across town Happy lowered his phone as a voice called out to him "A friend of yours?" It asked. Happy looked over at the owner of his voice, a man who was sat at a laptop working

"Yes" Happy said "He was supposed to get out of the hospital today but I can't reach him, I went to visit several times, too, but I got turned away." He explained. The other person in the room thought for a while before responding.

"Hm… If it were me, I'd cut ties with anyone as rude as that" He said

"Natsu and I have been friends since we were kids" happy said as he picked up a box off the floor and placed it on top of a shelf.

"Best friends huh?" The other person asked quietly, adjusting his glasses.

In Natsu's apartment Natsu lay under the covers as he checked his phone, seeing he had a message from happy he opened it.

"Hello? Natsu? How are you feeling? I was just at the bookstore in front of the station and Kaby-whats-his-name is doing a book signing and I thought I'd tell you. Anyhow, give me a call when you're feeling better"

Natsu stared at his phone as he slowly sat up,the covers still on his shoulders.

Later on Natsu walked up to the bookstore wearing his coat with the hood pulled up over his head, as he got there he saw a sign that read "The Kaby melon book signing is now over" Natsu sighed as he turned and started to walk back towards his apartment.

As he crossed over the road he walked through a group of people walking the other way, he stopped when he suddenly heard his stomach growl, Natsu sniffed as he looked around at all the people walking past him. "People… People…" he said quietly.

He looked the other way at more people "People… People…" He said again

"Children… People… People…" He suddenly looked over at a group of girls walking by "Women… Flesh… Girl… Flesh… Man… Flesh… Family… Flesh… Children… Boy… Women… Flesh… Flesh… Flesh…" He continued to repeat the word flesh as he looked around at all the people walking past him without a care or a worry in the world.

He suddenly stopped as he noticed people around him parting around him, all avoiding the man who'd suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. He heard people whispering around him as he bit down on his finger to stop himself from causing a scene.

Soon enough Natsu was home, he ran inside, throwing off his shoes as he did so, he ran into his bathroom, panting. As he looked in the mirror he then took in his left eye, like when he'd awoken in the hospital, it had changed to just like Erza's when she'd attacked him. Natsu looked in horror at his eye. "What is this?" He asked, his voice almost breaking in fear.

He gasped when he looked in the mirror, seeing Erza in the mirror next to him, smiling at him. Natsu shouted as he threw his fist forward, shattering the mirror. "I know what's causing it!" Natsu said as he suddenly ran to the kitchen, finally remembering what he'd heard while he was unconscious.

"_Transfer her organs into him_" But then he remembered something he'd learned about ghouls

"_Blades such as knives or kitchenware cannot hurt them_" Despite knowing this, Natsu reached for one of the knives, before pulling up his shirt and biting down on it to keep from dropping it.

"If thats true" Natsu said as he readied the knife "Then this..." He added as he gave a muffled scream as he brought the knife down towards his abdomen, towards the scars.

All it did was break the knife.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Natsu asked as he curled up into a ball, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Kill a person… Take the flesh" Natsu said as somehow he'd ended up outside, but no sooner did he say this did his eye fade to normal "What am I? It's almost as though I'm…" He trailed off when he smelt something, sniffing again he turned to where the smell was coming from.

"That scent…" He said as his feet started to move "It's the first time I'm smelling it, but it seems so familiar… A sweet aroma, Like my mothers home cooking…" He said as memories of his mother filled his mind for a moment as he started to run.

"There's something over here that I can eat!" He said as his eye changed once more, back to the red and black of a ghouls eye. "Where is it?" he repeated over and over again till he rounded a corner, knocking over a load of bins as he stood back up, a slight bit of drool hanging out of his mouth. "It's close" He said as he carried on walking.

As he rounded a corner he saw where the smell was coming from, but it was not what he expected. He saw a man hovering over another person, the sound of chewing filled the alleyway. Natsu stood and stared "A ghoul" he said, before looking at what the ghoul was eating "A human!" he exclaimed.

"How could I have been drawn here by the smell of a human corpse?" Natsu said as he dropped to his knees, the sound drawing the other Ghouls attention as he looked over at Natsu.

"You're a Ghoul… Right?" he asked "What's the matter? Are you alright?" He asked as he saw Natsu crying "My name is Kazuo, it's been a long time for me, So I can't share too much with you" he said as he turned back to the body "But here, eat-" He was cut off as a foot was pressed to the back of his head before it was slammed against the wall, killing him instantly.

"Sheesh" A voice said "Don't go plundering my feeding grounds" He continued, before he noticed Natsu "Hm?" he asked "I've never seen you before. For that matter, why is only one of your eyes red? That's nasty" He said before he grabbed hold of Natsu and slammed him against the wall, holding him by his throat. Both of his eyes having turned red he spoke again. "You know what you get for looting someone else's territory, right?" He asked

"I-I wasn't... I didn't know…" Natsu stammered out as the stranger held him by his throat. "I just happened to be passing by…" He continued

"Okay" The stranger said "Imagine this, Your girlfriend is lying naked on the ground. Then someone else there with his pants down says to you, 'I wasn't doing anything, I just happened to be here' That's the same as what your telling me" he said as he didn't notice a figure on top of a nearby building on one side of the alley.

"If it were me, I'd kill the guy" He said as Natsu found himself getting weaker and unable to struggle "That's why I'm killing you. As punishment for trespassing on my feeding grounds-" He was about to say more when a voice interrupted.

"Whose feeding grounds did you say?" A distinctly feminine voice asked as a figure jumped down and landed the other side of the body the first ghoul had been feeding on. "Since when were these your feeding grounds?" She asked as she stood up. "Loke" She added on the end.

"Lucy" Loke said as he turned away from Natsu, dropping him to the ground. Natsu coughed as he forced air back into his lungs.

"I know she's dead, right? The binge eating woman?" Loke said

"And that makes this your feeding grounds?" Lucy asked "The task of distributing the feeding grounds Erza stole to the weaker ghouls, and otherwise managing the 20th ward, belongs to those of us at Fairy tail" Lucy said as both her eyes turned, her gaze fixed on Loke.

"Huh? A bunch of fence sitters like Fairy Tail have no right to go picking over every little thing!" Loke said as he turned fully towards Lucy and started to walk forwards. "This was my feeding ground in the first place, before Erza came-" Loke said

"Because you were weak" Lucy countered

"Being insulted by a smart-mouthed punk younger than I am is something that really pisses me off" Loke said as the two ghouls approached each other.

"Is it?" Lucy asked before the two of them charged at each other.

"Enough!" Loke shouted as he spun on his foot, trying to kick Lucy as she dashed past him, the two of them skidded to a stop, Loke facing towards Lucy and Lucy turned away from Loke. "You'll have to cut deeper than that!" Loke said as he glared at Lucy.

"Will I?" Lucy asked, her voice void of any emotion as Loke gasped, before cuts appeared all along his arms and legs. Lucy stared at Loke, one of her eyes was covered by her hair. "Can I go even harder next time?" Lucy asked. Loke said nothing, just turned and ran away into the darkness. "Take your corpse with you, beansprout" Lucy said before she turned towards Natsu.

Natsu was panting, still trying to breathe properly after Loke had pinned him by the throat against the wall. As he panted Lucy bent down to the body, picking up the arm that Kazuo had offered to Natsu. "You want this?" She offered.

Natsu's arm began to reach out towards the meal being offered to him, before he grabbed his arm with his other hand and pulled it close to him. "Your not eating?" Lucy asked "Then again, only one of your eyes is different" She added, before realization struck her. "Your the one who was with Erza. Why weren't you eaten?" She asked as Natsu almost reached for the arm again, but stopped himself once more "then again… Your eye…" She said before Natsu spoke up.

"Please help me" he said, tears once more flowing down his cheeks "I know you may not believe this, but I'm human. And yet… I want to eat it. I want to eat it so bad I can't help it... But if I do… I won't be human anymore!" natsu said as Lucy looked at him, before holding the arm out to him.

"If your in that much pain, then eat" She said. Natsu looked up at her, hope written across his features, his hand got closer and closer to the arm.

Before he smacked it away.

"No way!" Natsu repeated those same two words 7 times "There's no way I can eat something like that, right? What is this? What is it to be a ghoul? Killing people, Killing each other… I'm not like that! I'm… human!" He said as Lucy just stared before walking away.

"This is ridiculous, why not give in already?" She asked as she crouched down next to the corpse. "If you don't have the nerve to eat…" She said as she tore a chunk of flesh from the body "Then I'll give you a hand!" She said before her eyes once again changed to ghoul like and she charged forward, slamming her hand into Natsu's face and the chunk of flesh she tore into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, it Rambles here bringing you another chapter of Fiore Ghoul! It took me a while to write this one, had ideas for other stories I wanted up write new chapters for or just let some new ideas flow out of my head. Anyway, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I haven't forgotten about it, but anyways I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought!__  
><em>_But enough of me rambling, lets get on with the story!_

"Eat it!" Lucy demanded as she pushed Natsu up against the wall of the alleyway, the chunk of flesh she had torn from the body still in his mouth.

Natsu's eye flared, glaring red and black as he managed to push Lucy away, before running a few steps away from her, before falling onto the ground almost retching, having nearly swallowed the chunk of flesh.

"Why would you do that to me?" Natsu asked, not looking at Lucy "There's no way I can eat human flesh! I'm human! Not like you monsters!" Natsu said, not looking at Lucy, who was looking bored as she watched Natsu.

However she didn't take too well to being called a monster as she walked over to Natsu, kicking him in the side before grabbing him by the hair and slamming him up against the wall of the alley a couple of times.

Lucy didn't stop as she punched him in the face 3 times before kneeing him in the gut and throwing him, Natsu gasped as he collided with another wall, coughing as he hit the ground.

Lucy crouched down near Natsu, her voice void of any emotion.

"Well, if I'm a monster then what does that make you?" She asked simply

"I'm begging you, please, what am I supposed to do?" Natsu asked, his voice full of terror, he sounded like he was about to burst into tears "Everything has been terrible since that day!" He said as Lucy just watched

"It sucked huh?" Lucy asked as she stood up "I wish you'd tell me something" She said, as if she was about to let out a sigh "What does cake really taste like? Its so natsu it makes me want to puke, so I can't tell, but its something that humans enjoy eating right?" She asked, she didn't sound angry or upset or anything.

She just sounded curious

"What is it like to live a peaceful life? One where you don't have to live in fear of the CCG and other ghouls?" She asked, facing away from Natsu.

Natsu sat up, rubbing his head where he'd been thrown against the wall as Lucy continued.

"Everything sucks? Don't even joke. Does that mean that my entire life since I was born has sucked?" She asked, anger beginning to build in her voice "Well? Tell me" She said, it didn't sound like she was getting any angrier, but Natsu wasn't to sure.

Natsu looked down when he felt something hit him, only to scream as he realised it was the arm that she had offered him earlier. His scream echoed through the alleyway as he realised.

Nothing was gonna be the same.

He was now a ghoul.

**Some time later**

Natsu was sat in his apartment, sat on his bed his eyes kept drifting over to a small package sat on his table, his stomach grumbled as he remembered how he had received it.

"I'm human!" Natsu exclaimed as Lucy strode towards him, grabbing him by the hair again and throwing him, he landed with a clang further down the alley as he struggled to his feet, aware of Lucy approaching him again.

He flinched when Lucy kicked the wall next to him, preventing him from escaping.

"Your not a ghoul, thats for certain" Lucy said as she sniffed the air and the strange scent coming from Natsu "But your not human either" she added

"There's no place left for a half-and-half like you anywhere" She said, sounding annoyed

"I'm… I'm…" Natsu trailed off before Lucy interrupted him

"If you want to be human so badly, why don't you see how long you can starve?" She asked, not having moved, her foot against the wall next to Natsu's head as she watched him.

She looked away for a second before continuing, her eyes having once again changed to the ghouls red and black.

"I'll tell you this now though, starvation for a ghoul is like hell" She said as Natsu trembled, unsure of what to do.

"Lucy-chan, I think that's quite enough" A voice said as Natsu and Lucy looked over to see a well dressed older man stood near them, he was shorter than Natsu and had gray hair, he was wearing a gray waistcoat with a white shirt underneath and brown trousers.

"Sir…" Lucy trailed off as she saw the older man.

"It must be hard on you huh?" The old man said "Come with me" He added, looking at Natsu.

"But why sir?" Lucy asked as the man turned to leave

"Lucy-chan" He said, looking back at her, his kakugan, or ghoul eyes as they were known, active as Lucy shuddered at the old mans gaze. "It is our policy to help our fellow ghouls.

Next thing Natsu knew he was sat inside the coffee shop where he and Erza had met, the sign out front read 'Fairy Tail' but aside from himself, Lucy and the old man, no one else was present.

"Thank you for waiting" The old man said as he set a saucer down in front of Natsu, on the saucer was a cup with a steaming brown liquid inside. It was coffee.

Natsu stared at the drink for a moment and the old man spoke up again "Do you not like coffee?" He asked as Natsu looked up at him

"Its not that, but…" Natsu began to say

"Natsu-kun, take a good look at the coffee" The old man said as Natsu looked down at the drink "What do you think when you look at it?" He asked

"It looks quite delicious" Natsu said as he saw his reflection in the coffee.

"It's regular coffee" The old man said as Natsu wearily took hold of the coffee cup and brought it up to his mouth.

Surprise crossed Natsu's face as he felt the taste of the coffee warm his tongue, and unlike the many foods he'd tried in his apartment, the taste was welcomed, he was filled with joy as he drunk more of the coffee.

"Its so… I can actually drink this" He said, sounding happy for the first time since discovering he was a ghoul before sadness washed over him. "But no matter what I eat, it tastes awful" He said.

"Through the ages, coffee is the only thing that ghouls have been able to enjoy as humans do" He said as Lucy looked bored from where she was sat in the coffee shop.

"However, we cannot satisfy our hunger through coffee alone, which is why…" The old man trailed off as he reached into his pocket, taking out a small package and placing it on the counter next to Natsu.

"What is it?" Natsu asked as he looked at it.

"When you need more, just come back. You need not hesitate" He said as Natsu looked up at him, realising what was in the package.

Natsu had left to go back to his apartment as Lucy and the old man were still in the coffee shop.

"Makerov" Lucy said "Why did you help him?" She asked after a moment.

"Lucy-chan" Makerov said, pausing what he was doing for a moment "A little while ago, there was a story about an organ transplant on the news, remember?" He asked as Lucy looked over at him

"Some steel beams fell, and crushed the two students caught beneath them. The doctor took it upon himself to transplant the organs from the deceased girl into the surviving young man's body." He explained.

"But the girl that died in that accident was…" Lucy trailed off, not wanting to finish what she was saying.

"It was Erza" Makerov said, turning to face Lucy.

Lucy looked surprised for a second before she spoke "Then you don't mean…"

"Yes" Makerov said, finishing Lucy's thoughts "He was that young man. He has had ghoul organs transplanted into him" He said, his voice neutral, despite the tension that seemed to fill the room

"But thats impossible" Lucy said, not believing what Makerov was telling her.

"Its the first time I've seen it happen" Makerov admitted, there weren't many things that the old ghoul didn't know "But his body may be becoming like ours" He added as Lucy stared at the table she was stood at.

Back with Natsu he was still sat in the same position, his eyes darted to the package for a moment before looking away, this happened every few seconds as he tried to think on what he should do.

"Flesh…" Natsu said as his hands gripped his hair, he repeated the word over and over, Lucy's words coming back to his mind

"You're neither ghoul or human. There's no place left for a half-and-half like you anymore" Natsu was curling up into a ball, still repeating those words.

"Who cares if your a half-and-half?" A voice questioned and Natsu instantly froze as he heard the voice belonging to the woman who caused this mess.

"Neither a ghoul nor a human" Erza continued, sat in the corner of his apartment, looking over at Natsu "Your still you" She said, as if offering actual advice as she appeared on the bed, the glow that she emitted revealing that she was just a part of Natsu's imagination.

"That delicious flesh is still waiting for you" She said, her voice sounding excited. "Its so delicious, its tantalizing" She said as she wrapped her arms around Natsu, ignoring the look of horror on his face at seeing her again.

She got close to Natsu as the one eye he could see was now black and red, her voice darkened as she continued "Once you start eating it, you won't be able to stop!" She said, her voice almost full of ecstasy "It will put any steak to shame" She said as she licked her lips.

Natsu almost screamed as he fell onto the floor, Erza vanished for the moment as he looked at the package, his single kakugan active as his hands reached for the sealed brown envelope containing the solution to his biggest problem, his hunger.

"Now go on" Erza said, reappearing behind Natsu, her arms wrapped around his shoulders "Wolf it down" She added "It's prepared extra specially rare" If it were possible for ghosts to drool, the way Erza was talking it sounded like she would have had drool flooding out of her mouth from the way she spoke about the flesh.

Natsu's hands gripped the package, ready to tear it open and consume the flesh waiting inside, but a single noise snapped him from his hunger fueled daze.

It was his phone ringing, showing that he had a message from Happy. Natsu tossed the package aside as he looked at his phone.

**The next day**

Natsu walked into the university where he and Happy attended, his coat was done up as a medical eyepatch covered his left eye. Natsu was afraid that he'd be unable to hide his eye should he get hungry, and he didn't want Happy finding out about him, not yet.

Natsu was about to carry on walking, when he overheard two students talking about a sweet shop in front of the train station. Natsu paused, knowing that he'd never be able to taste sweets again.

Natsu was snapped from his thoughts as a loud rumbling approached him, followed by the sound of someone… almost shouting.

The next thing Natsu knew Happy was grabbing his shoulders and shaking him as he turned Natsu to face him.

"Hey, Natsu!" Happy said as he continued to shake his friend "How long you gonna skip class you jerk?" He questioned, despite his words, Happy wasn't angry with Natsu, it was just Happy's way of asking where he'd been.

"Put yourself in my shoes, when rabbits get lonely, they die!" He exclaimed, showing off his dramatic side as he finally stopped shaking Natsu.

"I'm really sorry Happy" Natsu said as he raised his hands in surrender, knowing that he'd never win against Happy.

"Whats up with the eyepatch?" Happy asked, taking Natsu by surprise "You styling it up or something?" He asked, before rambling on about something while Natsu got lost in his thoughts, remembering back to a time when things had been better, but worse as well.

_Flashback_

A young Natsu was walking along, rubbing his eyes where he had been crying, unaware of a young boy with blue hair watching him.

The next day after that Natsu had been walking home, his head low as he walked quietly on his own, before a rumbling sound could be heard behind him, along with a shout that at the time he didn't know, but would get used to in the future.

"Hey Natsu!" A young Happy asked, the blue cat ears on his head shaking as he shook Natsu "How long you gonna stay at home?" He asked "Do you know how hard it is for me when you stay at home like that?" He continued, his shaking only getting worse as he questioned Natsu

_Flashback end_

"Hey! Are you evening listening to me Natsu?" Happy asked as he shook natsu again, their position an exact mirror of the time when they were younger.

"Oh sorry" Natsu said, looking at his friend "What were you saying?" Natsu asked as Happy looked at him, Happy huffed for a moment before the two of them started walking again.

"Anyway" Happy said, walking along with his arms crossed behind his head "I've got to go see that upperclassman with the foul mouth" Happy said, letting out a sigh as the two of them walked along "I've got to go get some material from him, care to join me?" Happy asked as they walked

"Sure" Natsu said as he walked behind Happy

"Natsu" Happy said, sounding serious "Are you eating right?" His question caught Natsu off guard, and he stopped abruptly.

"Huh?" Natsu asked, looking at his friend in confusion.

"You've looking pale. You've gotta eat, or it'll ruin your health" Happy said, his voice sound concerned for his friend. With that he carried on walking

"Happy's always been like that" Natsu thought to himself "He's sharp in an odd sort of way. He's overly aware of how others feel around him, so he pretends not to notice anything, out of concern for me" He said to himself, unaware that Happy had carried on walking. "If I were to stop being human, would we ever be able to walk together again?" Natsu asked himself, wondering what his friend would think if he ever found out that his friend was now a ghoul.

Natsu soon caught up with Happy as the two of them reached the room where Happy's senpai was. "I've been meaning to introduce him to you Natsu" Happy said as they approached the door.

"Its Mr… Leo isn't it?" Natsu asked as Happy nodded.

"I don't whether to describe him as toxic, or just foul mouthed, or as just someone who makes you feel uneasy" He said as they reached the door. Happy, showing his complete disregard for privacy, opened the door without even knocking.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Happy said, not seeing the situation until Natsu spoke up.

"Happy, at least knock" He said, before a scream was heard in the room.

Natsu and Happy looked over to see a young woman sat on a man's lap, the man was facing away from them and they couldn't see much of him, but the woman could see them clearly, as she was the one currently screaming at having been caught making out with someone. Natsu and Happy could see the woman's pink, almost fluffy looking hair as she quickly grabbed her jacket and rushed past the both of them.

"Happy, cant you at least knock?" Came the voice from inside the room as Natsu and Happy looked back in, and Natsu had to stop from crying out in surprise when he saw who it was

"I'm sorry, Leo-san" Happy said

"Nothing pisses me off more than having my territory violated" Leo said as he adjusted his glasses.

As he turned in his chair to face them Happy spoke up "yeah, Uh this is my friend Natsu I was telling you about" Happy said, as Natsu and Leo looked at each other.

Natsu couldn't hide the surprise on his face and for a moment he thought he saw a look of surprise flash across Leo's face as well. But Natsu remembered him well.

It was Loke, the ghoul who'd attacked him in the alleyway the night before, until Lucy had intervened.

"You don't say" Loke said, extending his hand "Loke Leo, second year, school of pharmacy. It's good to meet you, natsu" He said, he looked like he was just being formal and introducing himself, but Natsu was sure he could hear... anger in his voice.

"You wanted last years material right?" Loke asked as he turned around and began looking through the books he had on a bookshelf near his desk. Natsu was still to surprised to say anything as he watched Loke.

"Yeah, I wanted to see the retail data" Happy said, not noticing how edgy Natsu seemed around Loke.

"Where did I put that?" Loke said to himself before sitting down in his chair, thinking. "Aw I might be at home" He said, placing a hand against his head. Happy sighed

"Your serious?" Happy asked, Loke just nodded.

"How about you guys come with while I go and grab the material?" Loke asked

"You mean, to your house?" Happy asked, Loke nodded

"Yeah" He said.

Happy crossed his arms as he thought for a moment "Well, okay" He said "Sorry Natsu, but I have to stop by Leo-san's place to get the material, so head on out without me" Happy said, turning to Natsu.

Natsu paused for a moment, flashes of Loke crushing that other ghouls head the day before crossed Natsu's mind for a moment. Natsu shuddered mentally at the thought of Happy ending up the same way.

"Um, how about I come too?" Natsu asked, surprising Happy and Loke

"You sure Natsu?" Happy asked as Loke turned in his chair to face the computer.

"Its fine" Loke said "Its not like I'm planning on letting him in" He added after hearing Happy about to protest, before hearing his phone ringing in his pocket. "But before I go, I have to sort this out" he stood up as he answered his phone, no doubt the woman the two of them had seen running from the room as they'd arrived.

"Hey, Happy" Loke said, beckoning Happy earlier "How much did you see earlier?" He asked, confirming Natsu's suspicions on who the person on the other end of the phone was.

"Huh? Oh, just her shoulders, nothing like that" Happy said as Natsu was left in his thoughts.

"Why are there ghouls popping up around me?" Natsu thought to himself, his thoughts turning to Lucy, the waitress from Fairy Tail and Loke, the upperclassmen who happened to be tutoring his best friend, both seemed normal, but both were ghouls. "No, thats not true, they were there before all of this started, I just hadn't noticed it until now" Natsu thought as he overheard Happy and Loke talking.

Soon enough the three of them were walking until Loke stopped in front of a pastry stand out in the street, turning to the others he spoke up. "Want one?" He asked.

Happy nodded while Natsu was surprised, Loke was a ghoul, so he couldn't eat human food, so why was he getting them pastries?

Natsu looked up as Loke handed him one, his stomach feeling queasy, remembering the foul taste that even his favourite foods now had.

"Natsu-kun, you in any clubs?" Loke asked as he took a bite out of his pastry and they continued walking.

"No" Natsu replied "I don't do too well around large groups" He added.

"The exact opposite of Happy then?" Loke asked as he took another bite out of the pastry.

"Mm. A superb taste" Loke said as he swallowed the food.

Happy quickly agreed, being the only one out of the 3 who could actually eat the stuff. "Yeah, nice and crispy" He said, before turning to Natsu, "huh? You not eating yours Natsu?" He asked, sounding worried.

"I'm not that hungry now, maybe later" Natsu said as he put the pastry in his bag and the three of them continued on.

Natsu couldn't stop thinking on how well Loke seemed to blend into human society, you wouldn't even begin to suspect that he was a ghoul, but then again, you could've said the same thing about Erza, and look how that turned out.

Natsu was pulled from his thoughts as they walked past a dark alleyway, Loke suddenly stopped, turning round to face them before he kicked Happy into the dark alleyway underneath a bridge.

Turning back to face Natsu he adjusted his glasses "It would be trouble if anyone saw this" He said

"Happy!" Natsu shouted, worried for his friend, unaware Loke was approaching him.

"Who would've thought that there was another ghoul on campus" Loke said as he circled natsu, who just stared into the darkness where his friend had disappeared. "You reek" Loke said "You smell just like a female ghoul!" He said before grabbing Natsu by the throat and slamming up against one of the support columns for the bridge above them.

"You were planning on eating Happy weren't you?" Loke asked as Natsu struggled "There's nothing better to wet the appetite then the moment you turn on some idiot who completely trusted you and the look of anguish that crosses their face" Loke said with a look of sadistic joy on his face as he continued to strangle Natsu. "Or the look of despair when the foolish human looses hope, is there Natsu!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not like you" Natsu said, struggling to talk as he tried to breathe.

"Oh yeah?" Loke asked, a look of skepticism crossing his face before he let Natsu fall, only for a second though as he slammed his fist into Natsu's gut, knocking what little air was left out of him.

"Having a kid younger than me talk back to me really pisses me off" Loke said, as blood from where his fist punctured Natsu's stomach leaked out onto the ground, he pulled his hand back and let Natsu drop as he continued.

"You know what?" He asked as he watched Natsu fall. "Your body is really fragile, I thought it might be tofu" He said before walking towards Happy.

"How disgusting" He said, referring to the pastry he ate earlier "How the hell do humans eat this stuff?" As he stood over Happy he spoke again "It tastes like eating horse crap" Without saying another word, he reached two fingers into his mouth, triggering his gag reflex as he puked up the pastry over Happy.

"Sorry about that Natsu" He said as he saw Natsu stand up in the corner of his vision "It seems I've ruined your meal" He said as he stamped his foot on Happy's head, turning to face Natsu

"You've known him for a long time right? Your best friends, right? But when were you going to eat him?" Loke asked, gesturing with his arm as he spoke, still keeping his foot resting on Happy's unconscious head. He stamped another couple of times as he spoke again.

"Come on Natsu, tell me, What were you going to eat first? Huh?" He asked, stamping his foot with each question he asked.

"Happy is not food" Nasu said, leaning against one of the columns "Move your foot" he said, his voice quiet from where he'd been choked and then stabbed.

"What foot?" Loke asked, cupping a hand around his ear as he spoke, as if pretending he didn't hear Natsu.

"Stop that!" Natsu shouted as he gripped his bag and ran at Loke with it, he raised it as if to swing it at him.

"Attacking me with your bag?" Loke laughed "What are you, an old woman?" He said as he kicked Natsu away again. Natsu skidded along the ground when he landed as Loke walked up to him.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Loke asked, crouching down by Natsu "Humans are nothing but things to eat the same that cows and pigs are to them, got it?" He asked, grabbing Natsu's head. "Are you having fun, playing like your friends with the livestock?" He asked, lifting Natsu's head off the ground.

"I'm not playing…" Natsu said, struggling to speak with his injuries.

"I see, then again" He paused "Happy is risky, the guy is no idiot. Even you have to be aware that being close to someone so perceptive is dangerous." He said before looking at Natsu. "And this…" He said, removing Natsu's eye patch as Natsu couldn't do anything to stop him. "You can't even control your own eyes" He said as Natsu's eyes slowly opened, his Kakugan active as usual.

He kicked Natsu into one of the columns as he looked at him. "Come on, get up. Or should I kill Happy first?" Hearing this, Natsu struggled to his feet, before throwing a weak punch at Loke, who easily dodged out of the way.

"Pathetic" He said "Here avoid this!" He said before kicking Natsu once again. As Natsu landed Loke walked towards Happy. "I guess I've played with you long enough" He said "And I could have taken no time at all if I'd used my Kagune" He said, almost as if regretting not using it.

"There's no way I can beat someone like him" Natsu said, laying on the floor "Happy…" He said, attempting to move as Loke looked over.

"Oh?" He said as his Kagune activated, a single tail that emerged from his tailbone and wrapped around his leg. This was a Bikaku Kagune, one of the 4 different types of Kagune, Bikaku types were the most balanced fighters out of the 4, with nothing special about them. "Hurry up before I crush him" He said, taunting Natsu.

"Later, Happy" Loke said as he raised his legs, ready to kill him.

"No..." Natsu said, quietly "No…" As he remembered the first time he and Happy met, how Happy had approached him because he had no friends and Happy was new to the area. How Happy had asked to be his friend. "Happy was always there for me, even when I didn't get along with everyone in class" He said. His resolve was breaking.

"I can't let Happy die!" He shouted as something broke inside of him, like a switch was flipped. There was a tearing sound as his coat was torn open by the 3 scaled tails that emerged from the middle of his back, just like the ones Erza had used when she'd attacked him. Natsu clambered to his feet as he glared at Loke, his head tilted to one side so that only his Kakugan was visible. This, combined with the 3 tails thrashing about behind him, made him seem much more terrifying than Loke could've imagined.

"I won't… "I won't let that happen!" Natsu shouted as the tails thrashed about.

One of them suddenly whipped across the alley, attempting to strike Loke like a whip, Loke quickly jumped into the air where it crashed down, the tip just missing Happy's body. Loke grinned as a second tail reached up to strike him, which he easily blocked with his own Kagune. He was grinning madly as Natsu unleashed his Kagune.

You see, certain types of Kagune have advantages over other types, Loke is a Bikaku type, which has an advantage over Natsu, who is a Rinkaku type.

Loke's tail attempted to stab Natsu as it attacked him, but Natsu used two of his tails to knock it aside, before wrapping his arms around it as he was swung around by an annoyed Loke. "You damn brat!" He said, his kakugan flared in anger as Natsu gripped his Kagune.

Loke tried to kick Natsu as he got close, but one of Natsu's Rinkaku tails struck blocked his foot. As he did this, Natsu used the momentary distraction to get an attack past Loke's defences.

In seconds his Kagune had pierced Loke's stomach, hoisting him up into the air as his tails stabbed into him over and over, blood flew all over the place like an artist spraying paint onto a painting.

"Stop it!" Loke screamed, feeling his stomach being stabbed over and over "You fucking dumbass! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna fucking die!" He shouted as Natsu stabbed him one last time, before flinging him to the side with his Kagune.

Loke landed on a ledge, hanging there by his neck as the skin was ripped and broken where he'd suddenly come to a stop. "That was… Erza's…" Loke trailed off as he coughed up a load of blood and passed out from his injuries.

"Happy…" Natsu said, turning back towards Happy.

"Mmm, he sure does look tasty" Erza said, appearing once again, pointing towards Happy. Natsu looked in on shock as Erza continued "What a savoury aroma, its making me hungry" She said

"Here, you see? Look closely. Doesn't he look delicious?" She asked as Natsu just stared at her.

"Stop it" Natsu said "Happy is not for eating!"

"Are you sure about that?" Erza asked, appearing closer to Natsu "Take a closer look" She paused for a moment "See? You can tell right?" She asked, smiling at Natsu.

"Mm. I can tell" Natsu said, a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. "He does look good" He said, the veins in his eye seemed to bulge as the drool almost flooded out from how much he was producing. He laughed for a moment before stopping, looking horrified.

"Stop! Stop that!" He shouted, clutching his head

"What are you talking about?" Erza said, appearing behind Natsu, "You want him so bad you can't stand it, right?" She asked, almost demanded, as if she was telling a child off for stealing a cookie from the jar.

"You don't have to put up with it" She whispered in his ear "Your not doing anything wrong"

Natsu quickly moved away from Erza and leaned up against a wall, only for Erza to appear again.

"Come on, quickly. You can do as you like" She said sweetly

"As I like?" Natsu asked

"He's all yours" Erza said in that sweet voice

"All mine?" Natsu asked

"Go on" Erza said, as Natsu seemed to be giving in, he was drooling again as he approached Happy.

He laughed again. "You're right, it's my special treat, isn't it?" He asked "I... I have to eat him… he is my..." he trailed off

"Friend" Erza finished, her image behind him had her ghouls eyes active as he leaned over Happy.

"Yes! He is my friend, so I have to eat him!" Natsu said as he was about to open his mouth to take a bite, a voice interrupted him.

"Your becoming so much more like us, huh half assed?" It questioned. "Your sense of reason has given way to hunger, hasn't it?" She asked, natsu looked up, glaring at whoever dared to interrupt his meal.

"Move!" Natsu growled

"You don't care about your own friends life" Lucy said as she continued "You know what? After you eat this guy, you'll regret it" She said as Natsu growled "In a sea of blood and entrails, such is a ghouls hunger, and our destiny" She said

Natsu said nothing as he stood up, his Kagune whipping about behind him, uncontrolled, just like the man who had unleashed it.

"You really are tedious" Lucy said as she adjusted her tie "I'll be understanding this one time" She said as he Kakugan activated "So go down nice and easy!" She shouted as her own Kagune activated behind her, Natsu saw it for a split second emerging from her shoulder before everything went black.

When Natsu awoke he was lying on a sofa in a darkened room, he sat up, feeling something strange in his mouth, he ran a finger inside his mouth and when he pulled it back, he resisted the urge to scream at what he saw on his finger.

It was blood.

"Lucy-chan brought you here" Natsu looked up to see Makerov stood in the doorway, Natsu hadn't even heard him enter until the old man had spoken up.

"Where's Happy?" Natsu questioned without even missing a beat, dread filling his stomach.

"Come with me" Makerov said as he turned to leave, Natsu quickly followed behind.

Makerov lead Natsu to a room down the hallway where Natsu was relieved to see Happy sleeping peacefully on a bed, with bandages covering parts of his body. Natsu was happy to see Happy alive, but he looked down when he saw the blood on his shirt.

"I've been consumed by this hunger the whole time. At that moment it was the worst, I thought I might die. I didn't even know what I was doing" Natsu said as the guilt of almost eating his best friend washed over him. "And worst of all, I almost ate Happy. But right now, that sensation is gone, as if it was never there." He paused as he turned to face Makerov.

"That blood in my mouth" He began "Please answer me truthfully, did someone feed me while I was asleep?"

"There is only one way to satisfy a ghoul's hunger" Makerov said, his eyes opening slightly to show his Kakugan active "You know what that is right?" He asked "The way you were going, you would have attacked your friend" Natsu turned away after hearing this, tears fell as the guilt struck him even harder.

"You have to know what you are" Makerov said, placing a comforting hand on Natsu's shoulder

"I don't want to hurt my friend" Natsu said "Which means, I can't be around Happy anymore" He said, tears flowing down his cheeks "But I can't enter the world of ghouls either. Me, who is neither human or ghoul, am all on my own" He sobbed "There isn't a place for me anywhere now!" He continued, having never felt more alone in his life, even when his mother had died had he ever felt this alone.

"That's not true" Makerov said as he opened the blinds in the room, letting the evening sunset enter the room. Natsu looked over as the old man continued "You are both ghoul_ and_ human. You are the one and only person who has a place in both worlds" he said, Natsu was staring at the old man while hooked on his words, as if unable to stop himself from listening.

"Come over to Fairy Tail. I'm sure it will lead you to the path in which you can keep your own place" Makerov said "I also want you to understand us better" He said, and as if the universe was understanding Makerov's words, a butterfly chose that moment to fly into Lucy's room, "To see whether or not we are just monsters" The butterfly landed on Lucy's finger as she smiled, bathing in the evening sunlight.

"How about it?" Makerov asked "What do you say you start by learning how to make a delicious cup of coffee?" He asked as he lead Natsu back out into the corridor.

"Well… Um…" Natsu paused "Do you think even I could do it?" He asked as the door closed, neither of them noticed Happy's eyes flutter open for a moment.

Across the city, two men were stood on a rooftop, listening to the rain. "Nice rain huh?" An older voice said "Rain makes their senses duller. its the perfect weather for us to work in, no?" He asked, revealing his short purple hair and aged face as he looked over to a similarly dressed man, both of them carrying suitcases, but the second had long black hair that reached down to his waist.

"According to the 20th wards branch report, three months ago there was a predatory incident by who they believed to be the binge eater in this building. And there were eyewitness accounts of Laxus at that time" The black haired man said.

"Binge eater and Laxus, Huh?" The purple haired one said

"Interaction between two S-class ghouls?" The black haired one asked

"Who knows?" The purple haired one said "I doubt they were politely sharing a meal though" He added before looking around.

"Jose-san?" The black haired one asked as the purple haired man named Jose looked around the rooftop of the aqua building. Jumping down to a lower ledge he smiled.

"Gajeel-kun" He said picking up an item that he'd seen "You see? I knew it!" He exclaimed as he showed his partner, Gajeel, what he'd found.

It was Laxus' wrench, the one that had been stolen and discarded by the binge eater.

"If I had to offer one drawback to this rain" Jose said "It would be that I won't be able to hear these scumbags cries when I kill them!" He exclaimed, showing the two figures to be what some ghouls feared the most.

CCG.

Ghoul investigators.


End file.
